Napoleon and the Trip to the Science Center
by s.lilly-xo
Summary: So the Science Center trip is pretty much the most important trip of the year! So when Samantha made up character finds out that Napoleon is going with Summer when they get into an argument, she is furious!


This fanfiction story, is based on the movie Napoleon Dynamite. Only this time, they go to the science center, which is pretty much the most important part of the year, gosh!

"Napoleon, go and feed Tina!" Grandma yelled up the stairs.

"Gosh! I have to do everything around here! Why the heck cant Kip do it? He never does anything!" Napoleon whined as he came down.

He had been in his room all morning, practising his sweet dance moves for the trip to the science center the following week. So he was dripping with sweat. He was a bit upset because he couldnt seem to get the one move he knew would win over Samanthas heart, the chicken dance. He had been practising for weeks and weeks with his new video by D-Kwon. In the last video Napoleon had used, the moves that he learned had been the reason that Pedro won the election.

The annual trip to the Science center was just about as important as prom to Napoleons school. Everyone brought dates, so that they could sit with them during the imax video.

"Tina you fat lard! Come and get some food!" Napoleon hollered as he walked towards the llama cage.

Napoleon could hear the phone ringing inside, so he ran his fastest to get to it in case it was his dream girl, Samantha.

"Hello?" Napoleon said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Napoleon its Samantha. My mom said you called?"

It was the dear Samantha. Little did Napoleon know that Samantha had the same feelings towards him, as he did towards her. They were both too afraid to come clean to the other person, so instead they always beat around the bush, and just hung out.

"Yeah, I... I...I ummm, just wanted to know...Are you going to the science center trip with anyone?" Napoleon stammered.

"Ummm..you know..Just keeping my options open." Samantha replied.

She had secretly been hoping and praying that Napoleon would ask her.

"Oh.. Okay, talk to you later then!" Napoleon coughed out, then quickly hung up the phone.

He was so nervous, that he panicked and just had to end the conversation. On the other end, Samantha broke down into tears, wondering why he didnt ask her. She felt like she just wasnt good enough, but was willing to do anything to reach Napoleons expectations. They both knew how weird the next day at school was going to be.

The next morning in the hall at school

"Morning Pedro!" Justina yelled.

"Hey Justina! Good morning!" Pedro replied, with a huge grin on his face.

The two embraced eachother in a hug as they exchanged greetings. Justina and Pedro had met the summer right before grade 12 at Lake Pinata and it was love at first sight. Justina had been the new girl in town who everyone thought was a bit weird, since she came from Beverly Hills and reminded everyone of a human barbie. But Pedro felt she was perfect for him, even better than Summer Wheatly. Things were going smooth, and they were planning on going to the science center together. Just then Napoleon came rushing down the hall.

"Pedro! I have to talk to you right away, I totally screwed things up with Samantha!" Napoleon groaned.

"Okay, lets go outside by my bike, I got some new tires, theyre pretty awesome." Pedro replied.

After the two walked out of the school, it all came pouring out at once.

"Okay so last night Samantha called me, cause her mom said that I called her, which I did because I wanted to ask her to the trip, but then when I asked if she was going with anyone and she said shes keeping her options open, I figured she was waiting for some other sweet guy to ask her, so I panicked and hung up!" Napoleon spilled out in one giant breath.

"Okay, Napoleon. You have to just calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! I ruined my one and only chance with my one true love Pedro! What am I going to do?!"

"Maybe you should bake her a cake or something. Girls like that kind of stuff."

"No Pedro! Remember last year, when you did that for Summer and she pretty much shoved it back in your face? I cant take that kind of rejection!"

"Napoleon, you have to do what your heart desires. If you never ask her then you will always wonder what if."

"Maybe youre right Pedro, I think im going to ask her at lunch. Thanks alot man."

"Anytime Napoleon."

Suddenly the bell rang and the boys ran to class. It wouldnt look too good if the president of the school was late. Napoleon sat in class, watching the clock. It seemed as if the seconds were taking forever to pass by. He was so nervous, yet so excited. He was about to ask his one true love to go on the trip with him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lunch bell rang and Napoleon was free from class for an hour.

In the Cafeteria

"Where the heck is Samantha today?" Napoleon spazzed.

"Dont worry Napoleon, she will be here soon" said Pedro.

A few moments later, Samantha sat down with her tray of lunch. She had tator tots, Napoleons all time favourite. Samantha knew this, and thats why she always made sure to have some whenever she had lunch with Napoleon.

"Hey everyone! Napoleon, would you like a tator tot?" asked Samantha.

"Heck yes! Thanks Sam, youre the best!...I mean..thanks, theyre my favourite." Napoleon caught himself giving her a compliment and almost wet his pants when he saw a smile appear on her face.

Samantha giggled.

"Yeah, not a problem Napoleon."

"Ummm, Samantha?" Napoleon finally spit out.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you alone, over there for just a second?"

"Sure."

Samantha and Napoleon walked away from the table of Pedro and Justina.

"So umm, I was just wondering..But you know if youre already going with someone, or youre just not into going with me, I totally get it, so dont worry." Napoleon stammered out quickly.

"Napoleon, are you trying to ask me to go to the science center with you?"

"Ummm, if youre planning on saying yes..."

A smile appeared on Samanthas face suddenly.

"Of course Ill go with you Napoleon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? I mean, you dont have to, I get it, dont worry."

"Napoleon! I want to go with you!"

"Okay good, I got pretty nervous there for a second."

They walked back to the table, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Im assuming that she said yes Napoleon?" Pedro asked.

"Heck yes!" He replied.

"Sweet! So do you guys want to come in the limo with Justina and myself?"

"That would be freakin sweet!"

Lunch was over and Napoleon finished his day of school. He could not have asked for it to go any other way.

After school, Napoleon and Pedro went out and they both bought their suits, while Samantha and Justina went out as well, to buy their dresses. Little did anyone know, that Summer was planning to steal Napoleon from Samantha, and she was willing to go to any extreme to get her man.

The next day in class, Summer walked up to Napoleon.

"Heya Napoleon, this work sure is hard, dont ya think?" Summer asked.

"No, not really. Im pretty good in home ec. I mean, baking comes as a natural skill to me." He replied.

"Oh...then maybe you could come over to my table and help me? Pretty, pretty please?" Summer batted her eyelashes while creating puppy eyes towards him.

"Oh, sure."

Napoleon was totally oblivious to the fact that Summer was flirting with him. He isnt really the smartest apple on the tree after all. Summer couldnt wait to tell Samantha about this one.

That night, Samanthas phone rang during dinner and so she asked to be excused, and ran to the phone in hopes of it being Napoleon.

"Hello?" Samantha answered happily.

"Hey Sam! Its Summer, how are ya?" Summer said in a dull voice.

"Oh.. its you. Hi Summer."

Summer and Samantha had always had a tension between them since school started. Though neither one knew why.

"Well, I just thought I would let you know what your boyfriend was doing today in class." said Summer.

"Napoleon isnt my boyfriend Summer."

"Oh well. Anyways, I had asked him to help with with a few things during Home Ec class today, and he just couldnt keep his hands off of me! I told him I didnt need anymore help, and he just kissed me!"

Samantha was speechless. She was fuming. Summer could tell by the silence on the phone and a smile slowly appeared on her face. She hung up, satisfied with her lie.

Samantha hung up and dialed Napoleons number right away.

"NAPOLEON DYNAMITE! I COULD JUST STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU WENT AND PUT YOUR HANDS ALL OVER SUMMER WHEATLY?! NAPOLEON, YOU KNOW I CANT STAND THAT GIRL AND YOU DECIDE TO DO THIS TO ME? TAKE YOURSELF TO THE SCIENCE CENTER YOU JERK!"

Samantha just screamed into the phone not caring who had picked up. She was sure that Napoleon would get the message, and he did. It was in fact him that answered the phone, and he was so confused about what had just happened. He tried calling Samantha back again and again but she just wouldnt answer his calls. Napoleon felt like he had just been stabbed a hundred times in a row.

The next day, Samantha wasnt at school. He went straight up to Summer at lunch, and let her have it. He yelled at her, asking why she would do this to him. Samantha was the one girl that he didnt ever want to have to live without, and by the sounds of it, she was never going to speak to him again.

The next few days were hell. Samantha came back to school, but wouldnt even give Napoleon eye contact. He tried to talk to her, but everytime she would just pull away. Summer was still trying to hug Napoleon and talk to him. She wanted him to see that she could be genuine and sweet too. So she decided to talk to him about it.

"Napoleon, just give me one second. I need to talk to you." Summer begged.

"What now Summer? Did i touch you again or something?" He snapped at her.

"Napoleon! Im sorry! I need to be honest with you."

She was about to come completley clean with him. She figured it was the only way.

"Napoleon. Ive loved you since the day I met you. Last year, I turned down Pedro, because I only wanted to be with you. I was so rude to you because I didnt know how to act. Ive never been attracted to guys like you before. I mean, Im a cheerleader, Im supposed to love jocks! But for some reason, I just cant bring myself to that. Im in love with you Napoleon. I couldnt see you be with Samantha! She could never make you as happy as I can!" Summer cried to Napoleon.

Napoleon was speechless.

"Napoleon, just take me to science center as your date, and I swear I can prove how much I love you."

Napoleon didnt want to go on the trip alone, its bad enough most of the school thought he was a loser. So finally, after about an hour of begging, it was decided. Napoleon was going to the science center with Summer.

Day of the Trip

Samantha hadnt talked to Napoleon since the blowup a few days before. But the night before, Justina had told Samantha what she had found out that day about what Summer did. Justina explained how Napoleon didnt do anything, Summer just made it all up so that she could have Napoleon. Samantha thought that Napoleon would never forgive her, but figured she would take a stab at it anyways, and go on the tripthat day. Samantha had no idea that Summer would be there with him.

A few hours later

Napoleon and Summer had just pulled up in their very own limo, paid for completley by Summers rich daddy. It was a hummer inspired limo, and it was pink, just like Summer liked. Justina was totally jealous, pink was obviously her colour, since she was known as the walking barbie doll. Napoleon and Summer walked in, and he spotted Samantha by the titanic exhibit almost immediatly. He knew he had to try and make things right one more time. So he walked over, holding his breath trying to figure out what to say.

"Excuse me miss, can I talk to you for a minute." Napoleon whispered to Samantha.

Samantha turned around.

"No, Im just here waiting for..."

She cut her sentance short when she saw who it was.

"Napoleon, Im..."

Napoleon cut her off quickly.

"No just give me one second Samantha. I cant go on not talking to you, I love you. I am in love with you, and I have been since the first day we met. Im only here with Summer so that I didnt have to come alone, Im sorry Samantha!" Napoleon said.

"Napoleon, I love...wait. Youre here with Summer?"

Napoleon put his head down in shame.

"Napoleon, why are you here talking to me? Go back to your date." Samantha replied. She made it sound rude, but inside she felt like her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

"Samantha! No! Just wait. I know what Summer told you. None of it is true, I swear! Samantha, I would never do anything to hurt you. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I did."

"Do you really mean that Napoleon?"

"With everything Ive got Samantha."

Just then, Summer was wondering where Napoleon had disappeared to, until she looked over and saw Samantha and him talking. She was fuming. She quickly walked over to where they were.

"Napoleon hun, what are you doing? Im ready to go into the imax movie now!" Summer asked with noticeable irritation in her voice.

"Summer. Get the heck away from me! I know what you did. I cant believe you would make up all those lies! I love Samantha, not you Summer. Deal with it!" Napoleon yelled at Summer.

Suddenly, everyone went silent as everyone listened.

"But Napoleon! I love you! Please dont do this to me!" Summer yelled as she cried.

"Summer! Get the heck out of here! I came with you only out of pity!" Napoleon rudely snapped at her.

Samantha was hearing all of this, and then she finally realized it. Napoleon had said he loved her.

"Napoleon! I love you too!" Samantha suddenly yelled.

She grabbed his face and planted one on him. Everyone cheered as Summer ran out the door, never to be seen again.


End file.
